Super Smash Brothers: El Smash Real
by mat10
Summary: El emisario subespacial regresa! Unete a Mario,Link,Fox,Kirby,Bomberman y Luigi en su busqueda para salvar el mundo!.Esta historia contiene personajes de videojuegos, de anime y de otras cosas!.Para mi es el mejor fic que hice hasta ahora.
1. Chapter 1

En este mundo... los trofeos luchan

es lo unico que saben hacer...luchar!

si alguien se interpone en el camino de alguien,una gran batalla comienza

pero...si alguien rompiera esa regla y haria que haya amistad en el mundo smash rompiendo las reglas del maestro...

...

Tendra que sufrir las duras consecuencias...

en el estadio:

Iggy: bienvendidos a otra exitante batalla de SSB yo soy IGGY KOOPA!!

la gente empieza a aplaudir y a gritar

Morton: y yo soy morton!!

de vuelta

los 2: y juntos somos...SUS RELATORES DE SSB!!

IGGY: hoy tenemos un super clasico de nintendo

MORTON: la pregunta es ?ual es personaje preferido de nintedo?

iggy: Mario o Kirby?

Morton : bueno dejemos de charlar y demosle comienzo a esta batalla

Iggy:1...

Morton: 2...

Iggy: ESPERA!

Morton: ??

Iggy: nos olvidamos de dar la info de la batalla

Morton:

Luchadores para Battlefield:

Mario: Stock 3

Kirby: stock 3

items: low final smash: on

listo:

3...

iggy:2...

Morton: 1...

los 2: preparense para luchar!!

iggy: Mario corre hacia Kirby pero la bola rosada lo aspira antes de ser atacado

Morton: Kirby se transforma en Kirby Mario y empieza a darle un par de pu?tazos a Mario

Iggy: parece que Mario esquiva los pu?s de kirby luego el bigoton le da un par a el,usa su ataque smash y Knock out!!

RESULTADOS:

Mario: stock:3

Kirby:Stock: 2

Morton: Kirby entra al stage con un final cutter y luego le da un par de pu?tazos

Iggy: acaba de caer un bob-omb en el stage Kirby lo coje se lo lanza a Mario y knock out!!

Resultados:

Mario: Stock 2

Kirby: Stock 2

Morton: Mario vuelve al stage,se pone al lado de kirby y usa su ataque shoryuken y lo manda para afuera de la pista

Iggy: kirby intenta volver a la pista volando pero Mario lo empuja lanzandole agua con su F.l.u.u.d para evitar que vuelva

Morton: Knock Out!

Resultados:

Mario: Stock 2

Kirby: Stock 1

Morton: hay una Smash Ball alli abajo!

Iggy: los dos se pelean por agarrarlo y lo toma Kirby

Morton: es hora de cocinar!

Iggy: Kirby le suma porcentaje de da? a Mario y lo manda a volar

Morton: increible! Mario estaba a 1 cm de quedar knock out!

Iggy: cae al suelo,toma a kirby, lo lanza hacia afuera y...

GAME!!

Resultados Finales:

Mario: stock 2

Kirby: stock 0

Iggy: el ganador es mario!

Morton: Mario ayuda a Kirby a levantarse y se dan de la mano, RAYOS! ESTO SE PARECE AL SUBSPACE EMMISARY!!

Iggy: hasta la proxima!

Ancient Minister: se?r,la batalla acaba de terminar

??: exelente,y quien gano?

Ancient Minister: Mario se?r

??: interesante...ire a contarselo al jefe supremo!!

continuara...

Ancient Minister: se?r,me permite?

??: hazlo

Ancient Minister: dejen sus reviews porfavor, se los pide el ancient minister!! 


	2. Fox vs Link!

El Smash Real :parte 2

en el estadio,habia un lugar que nadie sabia que existia,  
ni Sakurai que era el fundador del estadio.

en ese lugar...

estaban el hombre raro que estaba hablando con el Ancient Minister en la parte anterior y otra persona rara

??1(el de la parte anterior): se?r la batalla ha terminado y gano Mario

??2: y que paso luego de la batalla?

??1: mario y kirby se dieron las manos

??2: inutiles! como se atreven esos dos a desobedecer mis reglas?  
yo soy el Smash King!(suena un golpe de musica)

El Smash King era una persona como tabuu,nada mas que en vez de ser azul era negro

??2: y no te olvides de mi hermano! soy Tabuu!

acabamos de descubrir el nombre de nuestros rebeldes

Smash King: Nah! tu eres el menos importante

Tabuu: cierra la boca hermano! yo soy mejor que tu!

Smash King: acaso has olvidado porque estas aqui?,te venci en una batalla y ahora debes ser mi esclavo con tu amiguito

Tabuu: GRRRR! PUES VOY A EMPEZAR A ENTRENAR MAS Y ALGUN DIA TE DERROTARE!

volviendo a la zona de batalla...

Banjo: bueno en la proxima batalla nosotros seremos sus relatores

Kazooie: el es Banjo!

el publico aplaude

Banjo: gracias! gracias!

Kazooie:...

Banjo: que?

Kazooie: no te olvidas de alguien?

Banjo: no

Kazooie: (suspira)bueno, supongo que yo soy kazooie

la gente vuelve a aplaudir

Banjo: la proxima batalla es de Link VS Fox

Kazooie: miren! puedo ver que Fox y Link ya estan discutiendo

alla abajo...

Link: hey tu! (se?la a fox)

Fox: mmmmm?

Link: no me interesa que seas un top tier,te voy a vencer!!

Fox: ehhh pues...suerte!

Banjo: aca tienen las reglas de la batalla

batalla de 1 minuto en Battlefield

ningun objeto exepto la Smash Ball

Kazooie: los objetos estan en low

Banjo: 3

Kazooie: 2

Banjo:1

los dos: que empieze la batalla

Banjo: los dos empiezan con un par de pu?s y patadas

Kazooie: fox esquiva sus ataques y luego pasa hacia atras de el

Banjo: Luego Fox usa su smash atack( la super patada)y Knock out!

kazooie: +1 score para fox y -1 score para Link

faltan 00:30

Banjo: acaba de aparecer una Smash Ball en el campo de batalla

Kazooie: los dos se pelean por ella y finalmente la toma Link

Link: estas perdido Fox!!

Fox: el smash final de link! siempre quise ver como era!

Banjo-Kazooie: (PLOP!)

Kazooie: yo no diria eso si yo fuera tu Fox!

Fox: eh de que me estas hablando?

Link: que estas a punto de tu derrota!

Fox: hey idiota! podrias ser mas especifico?

Link: mi Smash Final es la Trifuerza! si funciona hago un ataque de 100 combos de espadazos y luego...

Fox: (da un paso para atras)

Link: toma esto! TriFuerza! (de la espada sale un rayo pero Fox lo esquiva saltando)

Kazooie: que habilidad!

Banjo: tiempo! el ganador es Fox!

Resultados finales:

Fox: 1

Link: -1

Link: arghhh me equivoque!!

Fox: Yeah!

Banjo: bueno ya que la batalla termino,vamos a ver los nuevos luchadores que estan en el bar del estadio.Toad,estas ahi?

Toad(con microfono): asi es Banjo.Estoy aca en el bar, miren! ahi estan las chicas superpoderosas z!

Bombon: asi es listas para proteger nueva saltadilla!

Bellota: Hay!! como la tienes con eso!

Burbuja: asi es estamos en un torneo de boxeo...

Bellota(interrumpe): super Smash...

Burbuja: asi es,como se diga y no tenemos tiempo para preocuparnos de la ciudad

Toad: bueno y esas fueron las chicas superpoderosas z!ahora vamos a ver los personajes third-party que son los personajes de otras compa?as de video juegos

Sonic(toma el microfono y mira hacia la camara: hola a todos aqui esta el personaje mas querido por la gente!

Toad: seguro? que hay de mario?

Sonic: yo no voy a perder contra ese plomero,no puedo decepcionar a mis fans!

Toad: (PLOP!) si claro. Miren alla! hay personas discutiendo,  
son Megaman,Bomberman,Bowser y Ganondorf!acerquemonos un poco para ver que pasa!

Megaman: creo que hablo muy claro al decir que yo y bomberman merecemos respeto por ser new challengers!

Ganondorf: y yo creo que ustedes 2 no sirven ni para limpiar las veredas!

Bowser: si! son unos bottom tier de

Ganondorf: hey! me gustaron las estrellitas,dejame probar!,son unos bottom tier de

Bowser: son unos Bottom tier de

Ganondorf: son unos Bottom tier de

Bowser: son unos Bottom tier de

Megaman: Basta! los retamos a una batalla para ma?na en dreamland!

Ganondorf: asi sera!,aqui estaremos!

Bomberman(a ganon y bowser): nos permiten un segundo?(voltea hacia megaman y le habla en voz baja)Megaman! Ganondorf es una de las personas mas crueles de todo el mundo Smash!

Megaman: quedate tranquilo,solo necesitamos un poco de entrenamiento

Bomberman: bueno, confio en vos!

fin de la parte 2

Tabuu: hazlo

Ancient Minister: dejen sus reviews,se los pide el Ancient Minister! 


	3. M & B Vs B & G

Super Smash Brothers: El Smash Real

en la parte anterior,megaman habia retado a ganondorf y a bowser a una batalla.Ellos aceptaron, pero Bomberman no estaba de acurdo debido a que ganonodorf era el mas temido en las tierras de Smash

en el estadio de entrenamiento...Bomberman estaba practicando su punteria con las bombas

Bomberman(apuntando una mira con una bomba):aqui voy!!

la lanza pero no le da a la mira

Megaman(mira las piernas de bomberman y logra ver que esta temblando):que te pasa Bomberman?

Bomberman: ya te lo dije!! Ganon es una de las personas mas temidas de las tierras smash

Megaman: y yo te dije,que con un poco de entrenamiento podemos derrotar a cualquier oponente!!

Bomberman: esta bien!! recuerda que confio en vos y no podemos perder esta batalla!!

Al dia siquiente en la sala de relatores:

PIKACHU: hola a todos!!

BANJO: quien te dejo entrar aqui??

PIKACHU: OPS! digo...PIKA PIKA! (se va corriendo)

Kazooie: eso fue muy raro...

Banjo: (suspira) bueno...(acercandose al microfono)Bienvenidos al estadio otra vez!! mi nombre es Banjo!!

Kazooie: y yo soy Kazooie!

Banjo-Kazooie: y juntos somos...SUS RELATORES!

Banjo: hoy tenemos una gran batalla!

Kazooie: siempre decimos lo mismo...

Banjo: ...bueno es para darle mas emocion a la batalla

Kazooie: ...bueno que importa? hoy pelean en Final Destination Bomberman y Megaman contra Ganondorf y Bowser

Bowser: wahahaha!! hay que tener huevos para poder presentarse en esta batalla!

Megaman: pero tu no los tienes...

Bomberman: Megaman!!

Bowser: HIJO DE...

Ganondorf(lo detiene): detente Bowser..con una victoria bastara...

Banjo: hay 2 Stocks y los items fueron puestos en low

Kazooie: 3

Banjo: 2

Kazooie:1

Banjo: GO!

Bomberman: espera Megaman!,empezare yo!!

Banjo: Bomberman le lanza una bomba que le exploota en la cara a Ganondorf

Ganondorf: ARGH!

La gente: OH!

Zelda: oh no!

Link: que sucede Zelda?

Zelda: Ganondorf se ve muy enojado!

Ganondorf:Vas A morir!!

Bomberman: OH NO!!

Megaman: Bomberman CONFIA EN MI!! SUPER MEGA BUSTER!!

Kazooie: Megaman le lanza un rayo gigante a Ganondorf y Knock Out!! Ganondorf pierde un Stock

Megaman: Nunca asustes a un Amigo Mio!

Bomberman: Megaman ARRIBA TUYO!!

Banjo: Bowser Salta y cae con todas sus fuerzas en Megaman que eso lo manda a volar pero logra volver

Bomberman: eso estuvo cerca

Megaman: rindanse par de estupidos!,Ganondorf ya ha perdido una vida,NO PUEDEN CONTRA NOSOTROS!

Ganondorf: cierra la boca !!

Banjo: La mano de Ganondorf se carga con un aura violeta y golpea a Megaman

Megaman: AAAAAH!

Kazooie: Knock out

Bowser: que decias imbecil?

Bomberman:Bueno,creo que es mi turno!

Kazooie: Bomberman corre con todo lo que puede hacia Bowser

Banjo: Bowser lo esquiva pero Bomberman lanza una Bomba hacia atras que explota en la cara de Bowser

Kazooie: a eso le llamo buena punteria!!

Banjo: luego Megaman corre hacia bowser Golpeandolo con un pu Я etazo que lo deja en Knock Out!

Kazooie: pero Ganondorf corre hacia atras de Megaman y usa su tecnica del pu Я etazo violeta y lo manda a volar

Banjo: Knock Out!

Bomberman: Megaman!!

Bowser: tu amigo ah perdido ahora solo quedas tu!

Bomberman(baja la mirada):par de imbeciles...

Bowser: umm?

Bomberman: NO ME DEBIERON AVER SUBESTIMADO!!

(aparece una BOLA SMASH,Bomberman salta y la rompe de un golpe)

Ganondorf: pero por el santo poder de la trifuerza!!

Bomberman: AAAAAAH! (Levanta la mano y empieza a hacerse una bomba que se va haciendo cada vez mas grande)

Banjo: esa Bomba es Enorme!

Kazooie: Bomberman se lo lanza a Bowser y a ganondorf y...

Banjo: GAME!

Bomberman: no puedo creerlo...

Megaman(sube al estadio): Bomberman lo hiciste!!(lo abraza)

en los vestidores de hombres...

Megaman: (suspira) que dura batalla

(aparece Tabuu)

Megaman:Pero que rayos??

(Tabuu le lanza un rayo a megaman que lo noquea,luego desaparece)

(entra Bomberman)

Bomberman: Megaman!! que te sucedio??

Megaman: volvio el emisario Bomberman...

Bomberman: que?...

Megaman: EL EMISARIO SUBESPACIAL VOLVIO!!

Fin

Dejen sus reviews 


	4. ¡Han Vuelto!

En la sala de Relatores...

estaban: Mario,Luigi,Link,Fox,Kirby y Bomberman reunidos

Luigi: bueno...como ustedes sabran... esta tarde ha sido atacado un luchador

Bomberman: Megaman...

Luigi: he reunido a los mejores para esta mision y tambien el presidente del estadio esta aqui!

Mario: Mamma Mia!! Nunca lo habia visto!! no puedo esperar a conocerlo!!

Kirby: KAABII! KABII!

de la sombra sale un hombre bola rosada parecido a kirby pero con bigotes

Link:Quien es ese viejo?

Luigi: Tu vocabularion Link!! el es una persona muy importante!

??:esta bien Luigi, me presentare yo mismo.Soy Korby,el presidente del estadio

Fox: Korby?

Korby: si.Bueno prosigamos con la mision, como Luigi les conto Megaman Fue atacado y luego secuestrado...

ATENCION!! ESTO ES INFORMACION QUE NO ESCRIBI EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR ASI QUE,ANTENTION PLEASE!

Fox: pero quienes lo secuestraron?

Luigi:...

Korby: volvieron...

Mario: quienes volvieron?

Korby: el emisario subespacial volvio...

Link: no puede ser...

Korby: por eso traje a Bomberman.El me informo sobre esto,  
y esta dispuesto a ayudar para salvar a su amigo,pero no solo eso!!

Link: bueno habla!

Korby: Bomberman les sera de mucha ayuda,el ah estudiado todo sobre el mundo Smash para cuando salga en la proxima version del super smash bros

Fox: sorprendente!

Korby: el emisario ah vuelto con la ayuda de alguien mas: El Smash King,el es el rey de estas tierras

Mario: crei que era handy.

Korby: enrealidad al principio era Smash King pero luego como el era muy cruel Master Hand le saco su trono pero ahora el lo recupero

Luigi: porque no les cuentas cuales son sus planes?

Korby: ESTOY EN ESO! ESPERA!, el quiere que todos los luchadores de las tierras Smash se conviertan en Malos.Su Mision es protegerlos y alertarles esto

Mario: una pregunta

Korby: si?

Mario: esto significa que no vamos a poder participar en las batallas del estadio

Korby: claro que van a poder! si tienen problemas no se preocupen de eso me encargo yo.Ahora vengan que les tengo que mostrar una zona restringida.

En una zona desconocida

La habitacion era lujosa,tenia un bar,sillones,televisores,video juegos y un teletransportador

Korby: bienvenidos al Lobby!

Mario: Genial!

Korby: desde aqui van a poder teletransportarse a distintos lugares y buscar a alguien en peligro.

(Suena una Alarma)

Korby : suena la alarma! eso significa que alguien esta en peligro!

(se enciende un televisor gigante donde muestra a Lucario caminando por el Bosque)

Korby: nuestros enemigos lo estan buscando! ahora vayan y suerte!

(Todos se meten en el teletransportador y desaparecen,luego aparecen en el Bosque en donde estaba Lucario)

Mario: Lucario! tienes que venir con nosotros! estas en peligro!

Lucario: ESPERA,primero verificare tu aura para ver si eres aliado o enemigo

Link: Que perdida de tiempo!

Lucario: eres aliado,muy bien,que quieres?

Bowser: Muy Tarde!

(Bowser usa su aliento de fuego pero ellos lo esquivan)

Fox: parece que el ataque ha empezado

Capitan Falcon(rodeado de un aura oscura): FALCON PUNCH

(intenta Golpear a fox con su falcon punch pero Fox lo esquiva)

Luigi: tienen a falcon!

Capitan Falcon: SHOW YOUR MOVES!!

Bomberman: eh? donde esta Lucario?

Mario:...

Link: se escapo!

Bomberman: Vayan Por Lucario!! yo me encargare de Falcon!!

Falcon: COME ON!

Mario: muy bien!

(los buenos se escapan)

Bowser: no lo creo!

(Bowser Los persigue)

Bomberman: ASI QUE FALCON,EH? ESTUDIE TUS MOVIMIENTOS!

Falcon: preparate a perder! FALCON PUNCH!

Fin

Bomberman: dejen sus reviews! 


	5. luego de la mision

Super Smash Bros : El Smash Real!

Episodio 5:

Party: Mario,Bomberman,Luigi,Link,Fox,Kirby

En el Bosque..

Bomberman: HA!

(Bomberman le lanza una bomba a Falcon que le explota en la cara)

Falcon: ARGH!

Bomberman: je,la batalla ya es mia!

Volviendo a donde estaban Mario y los demas....

Fox: VAMOS CORRAN ANTES DE QUE BOWSER LO ALCANZE PRIMERO!

(estaban todos siguiendo a Lucario)

Lucario: que quieren de mi???

Mario: te queremos ayudar Lucario! espera!

Bowser: no les creas nada Lucario! solo van a empeorar las cosas

Kirby: KABII!

(Kirby Aspira a Bowser y Lo escupe tan fuerte que lo manda a volar)

Luigi: LISTO! YA LO TENEMOS

Link: Lucario detente!

(Lucario desaparece)

Mario: ARGH! LO PERDIMOS!

Link: si, pero por lo menos estara un poco alejado de Tabuu y los demas

Fox: que le estara pasando a Bomberman?

de vuelta en la batalla de Bomberman...

Falcon: FALCON PUNCH!

(intenta hacer el Falcon punch pero Bomberman lo esquiva)

Bomberman: no eres tan rapido como yo

(Bomberman Corre hacia el,cuando de repente aparece Tabuu en el medio del camino,luego llegan los demas)

Mario: que??? MAMMA MIA!

(Tabuu les lanza un rayo a nuestro Party y cuando se levantan ,  
el y Falcon habian desaparecido)

Mario: bueno,ni ganamos ni perdimos Pero logramos alejar a Tabuu de Lucario

Fox: volvamos al estadio,aqui tengo una capsula que nos hara volver

En el Lobby...

Korby: y? triunfaron?

Luigi: logramos alejarlos de Lucario pero no pudimos traerlo

Korby:mmmm.. ese Lucario,porque sera asi?

Fox: tienes razon,actua de forma muy rara!

Kirby: KAABII!

Link(mirando la tv): miren! Kaoru(bellota) de las chicas super poderosas z ha vencido al rey dedede!

Korby: si,y ahora lunchan red trainer(pokemon trainer) vs Ash!

Fox: eso si es una verdadera batalla no puedo perdermela!

????(una voz que viene de los vestidores de varones:  
si te vuelves a meter en mi camino te destruire..

Korby: oh no! (corre y abre la puerta de el vestidor de una patada)  
Ike suelta esa espada!!!

(estaba Ike apuntando a Marth ,que estaba tirado,con una espada)

Ike: tienes suerte....GAY!

Marth: ya te las veras conmigo idiota!!!!

Bomberman:esto se va a poner terrible

Mario: hay que hacer algo con estos 2!

En la parte exterior del estadio....

Banjo: bienvenidos devuelta al super smash bros stadium

Kazooie: solo les queremos avisar que ma Я ana tenemos 2 batallas increibles!

Banjo: entrenador pokemon red contra el entrenador pokemon Ash

Kazooie: hasta lo proxima y dejen reviews! 


End file.
